


swipe right

by jcknwng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, online dating au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknwng/pseuds/jcknwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa Issei has never really been lucky in love, or dating. After losing a bet he agrees to make an online dating profile. Little does he knows that Mr Right is just a click away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swipe right

You have six new winks! Check them out now!

Matsukawa stared at the tiny yet obnoxious notification symbol on the corner of the app icon. Truthfully, he was still a little annoyed at the fact that he’d lost a stupid bet with his best friend, and had to join some ridiculous dating website. His friend, Oikawa had been elated, of course.

“But you see, Mattsun~, there are people out there who love shit-stirring memes like yourself! You might find your soulma- your soulmeme!” 

Matsukawa had eventually agreed to go through with his punishment after makng Oikawa promise that he would never use the phrase soulmeme again, and that was coming from Mattsun. 

Deep down, Matsukawa had been two parts anxiety and one part irritation when he’d made his profile. In the end Oikawa had to take over and use his colourful words to spruce Matsukawa’s personality up a little bit. And while Oikawa insisted that he was only telling the truth, he was still struggling to see how he was an ‘enthusiastic and excitable guy’. 

With a deep sigh, he turned his phone so that the notification was faced down, and glanced across the table at Oikawa. The other male was far too involved in a too-big ice cream sundae that had now started to melt and spill over the side of the glass. It was Friday again, and they were once again in their favourite restaurant. Matsukawa always took Oikawa out on Fridays, it was his only way of meeting the ‘attention quota’ that Oikawa seemed to have for all of his friends. He didn’t mind it, of course. Oikawa was easy to be around - he had a way of lifting your spirits without even trying. 

“If your high school fan girls could see you now, they’d be devastated.” He pointed out dryly, pulling a face as Oikawa missed his mouth and poured almost-liquid ice cream down his chin. He wiped it away quickly before sitting back, giving himself a rest from the mountain of dairy. 

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, Mattsun. Your phone just pinged!” They both reached for the device, Oikawa’s hands were a little faster than his own.

“It’s probably my gran, give it ba-”

“You have six new winks, Mattsun! Have you not checked them?” There was a shine in Oikawa’s eyes as he dragged his slender index finger over the touchscreen. “They’re all sweet! This one likes conspiracy theories - she’s me but less cute. And this one’s favourite dessert is ice cream - brilliant!” Matsukawa humoured him for a moment, one eyebrow raised as his friend flicked through the supposed matches. “Message one of them!” Oikawa slid over the phone, the page still open on one of the girls he’d been talking about. 

Matsukawa shrugged as he picked it up, only allowing himself to look at the match for a few seconds before turning off his phone.

“Finish your ice cream, I’m tired.” 

“You’re always tired, Issei.” There was a fond smile before Oikawa complied and busied himself with his ice cream again. 

He did have a point. 

\--

It didn’t take Oikawa long to finish his ice cream, and the chatter soon left the notifications on Matsukawa’s phone and turned to Oikawa’s newest developments on his relationship with his best friend. Matsukawa had only met the guy in question a few times, but he could see where Oikawa’s pining came from.

Iwaizumi Hajime was every gay man’s (and straight woman’s) dream personified. He was handsome, manly and muscular. Matsukawa was almost certain Iwaizumi could snap him like a twig, if he really wanted to. But beyond the bulk, he was actually quite a nice guy. It was clear that he cared for Oikawa. To what extent was a different story - whether it was romantic or purely platonic. Matsukawa didn’t know him well enough to determine _that_. 

Oikawa had been in love with him for as long as Matsukawa could remember. When they’d both been partnered up in photography class in college, Oikawa had talked nonstop about Iwaizumi. The more time they spent with each other, the more comfortable Oikawa seemed to get with what he shared with Matsukawa. It went from talking about how cute Iwaizumi was, to how much Oikawa wanted to ruin him (lovingly). 

One of the latest developments was Iwaizumi admitting that he thought Oikawa was cute (to a mutual friend who had been gushing about Oikawa - Matsukawa would bet a year’s supply of cheeseburgers that they’d been paid to do so). 

“You need to hurry up and find a match so that we can double date.” 

Matsukawa turned his attention back to Oikawa, one eyebrow raised as he stared at his friend. “So that’s what this was?” He gestured to his mobile. “It was all a ploy so that you can ask Iwaizumi out?” 

He didn’t miss the faint pink in Oikawa’s cheeks, even though the other male simply grinned and waved his hand. “Of course not! I want to see you happy with a perfect partner.” Oikawa dropped his hand back onto the table, the grin fading as he met Matsukawa’s gaze. “Okay, it is a little - but we’re friends! Friends help each other out.”   
“My perfect partner is a magazine on knitting patterns and coffee as black as my soul, Oikawa.” He sighed, leaning back in the leather seat. “But if it gets you laid, then I guess I can check my matches tonight.” 

The grin which spread across Oikawa’s face was worth the amount of scrolling he would probably have to do later that night. 

\--

Matsukawa dropped Oikawa back at his apartment before returning home himself. His friend had reminded him of his promise before exiting the car, which Matsukawa hadn’t been overly happy about. He’d hoped Oikawa might forget for at least a day or two. But that was wishful thinking, and he cursed himself for thinking so little of Oikawa’s memory. 

Work clothes replaced with joggers and a t-shirt, Matsukawa sat at his desk, laptop open and his internet browser linked to the dating website. During the rest of his day with Oikawa, and the journey home, Matsukawa’s 6 winks had turned into 15 (with a further 20 possible matches). He reminded himself that a promise was a promise, and Oikawa would (probably) do the same for him if the tables were turned, and began to flick through the profiles of each of his admirers. 

Some were women, a little older than himself who were looking for something fun. There were some men, in the same boat. Occasionally, he came across someone he liked the look of, who ended up having the dullest profile he’d ever read. He recalled his own, and silently thanked Oikawa for his slightly untrue additions. 

By the time he’d finished skimming through the matches (his 15 winks, 20 matches and then the additional 5 winks he’d received while checking out pages), it was midnight. “At least you tried, Matsukawa.” He mumbled to himself, clicking the home page of the dating website so that he could logout. 

But he paused when he saw the ‘Most Recent Matches’ on his homepage. A boring looking woman and then a fairly handsome guy with pink hair. It was the hair that drew him in. He stared at the picture for a moment before hovering over it. 

“Takahiro Hanamaki,” he said aloud, cursor still hovering over the link to the male’s page. His own thought process was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his phone. He picked it up, rolling his eyes at the caller ID before answering and abandoning his laptop. 

“It’s 12am, Oikawa, go to sleep.” 

But even so, he allowed his friend to gush about his evening with Iwaizumi while he flopped onto his bed. He fell asleep somewhere in between Oikawa’s rambling, the pressing matter of the match on his homepage now in the back of his mind.


End file.
